Experience In Pleasure
by YuriChan220
Summary: Haruka plays with various victims to teach them the true meaning of pleasure. Haruka x Harem
1. Haruka x Murasaki

**Experience in Pleasure**

 **Pairings: Haruka x Ryobi, Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…this came to mind after watching some hentai. Yes, call me a perv all you want, but I'm all for Yuri...even if I watch some hentai involving men. But that doesn't mean I can't change things around. I dunno what I'm saying!**

 **Anyways, please enjoy!**

Murasaki pants heavily, her body sweating all over her. She is wearing nothing but black thigh high stockings and she is already exhausted from putting a vibrator inside her pussy, turning it up on full power. Imu stands there horrified and looks over at Haruka, who is chuckling to herself.

"See...Onee-chan?" Murasaki whispers. "You can feel good too..."

Imu shakes her head roughly. "N-no...Haruka...th-this is wrong! Why are you doing this!?"

Ryobi steps in. "This has gone too far!"

Haruka chuckles again. "Oh, really~? I believe I haven't gone far at all. Murasaki is having the time of her life...as my new test subject~"

"Why would Murasaki be your test subject?" Ryobi asks.

"She's cute for one," Haruka says. "Second...I have something that none of you know." She pulls down her panties, revealing a large cock, making the others gasp. "I wanted to test this thing out after trying out my latest experiment so...I picked Murasaki-chan as my first~"

Imu and Ryobi exchange looks and back at Haruka.

"That's...what this is all about?" Imu says. "You took away my sister just to do that!?"

"Of course~" Haruka says. "And frankly...she enjoyed every last bit of it~"

Flashback

Murasaki backed away when noticing the large cock Haruka has.

"A-are you...what are you doing...?" She asked panting fearfully. "I'm scared..."

"All I'm going to tell you...is that I'm going to teach you how to become a real woman...Murasaki-chan~" Haruka purred

"A real...woman..." Murasaki said softly.

Haruka walked up to the quiet shut in, wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "So, come on. Be my partner for today~" She slowly lowered her hand and removed her black panties from under her skirt. Then, she dug her fingers inside her pussy and began moving them slowly. "This is the first step, darling. To make you feel good~"

Murasaki did not resist it, even though she wanted to. But due to the drugs Haruka put injected her to be unable to resist any girl who touches her like that, Murasaki could do nothing but endure it. She shut her eyes tightly, taking in the nice touch Haruka was giving her with her fingers, moving around inside her pussy and it began to get wet as she goes.

"H-Haruka...s-san...I...I can feel...something coming..." Murasaki moaned. "I can't...hold it in...any longer..."

Haruka leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Then, let it out, Murasaki-chan. You know you want to."

The violet haired girl shook her head, biting her lip as she tried her best to hold back. However, as Haruka continuously moves her fingers, Murasaki knew she was at her limit. She arched her back, letting out a cry of pleasure and fell on her back on a bed nearby.

Haruka climbed on top of her, licking her lips as she pointed her cock at Murasaki's wet pussy.

"Now it's time for the main course..." she said. "You ready, Murasaki-chan? Today is the day...you'll become a woman."

The quiet shut in weakly lifted her head, facing the honey-blonde. "O-okay...do it. I will...become a woman...Haruka-san."

Haruka smiled and carefully inserted her cock inside her pussy. However, as it went in, the feeling of it is so tight around it that Murasaki lets out a scream, her eyes widened from the thick cock finally inside her.

"H-H-Haruka...san...it's so...th-thick!" She whimpered. "How is it...p-possible...?"

"Just relax, darling," Haruka soothed her. "You'll start to feel good later on. i promise"

The honey blonde started to thrust slowly. Murasaki showed no resistance, but shut her eyes tightly from the cock going back and forth inside her pussy. This is the first time she felt something like this. Something so thick...and smooth. She is now experiencing what it's like to have a cock inside her pussy.

"H-Haruka-san...ahhh...haaaahh...I don't know...a-about th-thiiiis...haaaah~!" Murasaki gasped as she lets out ragged breathing from each movement.

"Relax, Murasaki-chan..." Haruka said as she kept on pumping away. "You'll enjoy this...ah...I know it."

Murasaki turned her head to the side, still taking it. She wanted to just push her away and get out of here, but...something is holding her back. And it's not just the drugs.

"Oh, my..." she said softly. "Th-this feeling...it hurts but...it feels...it feels so...good. i don't know why but...it just...haaah...feels so good..."

"You're learning well, Murasaki-chan~" Haruka purred. "Come on. Take my semen. Take it all~"

She started to thrust faster, making the violet haired girl moan more and more. She did take it all and she's not leaving until she was satisfied. Same with Haruka. Both of them want to feel good and they are going to finish it with a bang. The pumping increased to high speed now and both girls were about to reach their limit.

"Murasaki-chan...haaah...ahhhhh...here it comes...t-take my cum...all of it!"

"Guh...nnnnn...Haruka-san...I'm gonna...haaah...Haruka-san...HARUKA-SAAAAAAAN~!"

The honey blonde ejaculated inside Murasaki as the violet haired girl screamed in pleasure, arching her back in the process. After Haruka pulled her cock out, semen dripped from Murasaki's pussy. Murasaki herself is panting in exhaustion.

"Great work, Murasaki-chan." Haruka said. "You're now a real woman."

*End of Flashback*

Ryobi grits her teeth. "You..."

Murasaki crawls over towards her older sister, caressing her cheek. "Onee-chan...let's feel good...together..."

"B-but...Murasaki..."

"She's right," Haruka says as she strips down her clothing. "While they get to have all the fun, Ryobi-chan...you can join me~"

"Wh-what!? That's ridiculous!" Ryobi turns away and crosses her arms. "There's no way...h-hey...why am I...why is my body moving on its own!?" She walks toward the mad scientist as the honey blonde lies on her back, beckoning her to come closer.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way YOU'RE leaving my sight," Haruka says. "It's time you started learning how to feel good yourself."

Ryobi strips herself, but leaving only her knee high socks. The brunette grits her teeth as she walks closer. "You're disgusting!"

Haruka waves her hand down, making Ryobi aim her cock towards her pussy. She then inserts it inside her womanhood. Ryobi's eyes widen in shock from the feeling of Haruka's thick cock.

"Wh...ohhhhh...god...!" Ryobi gasps.

"You weren't expecting it to be this thick, huh?" Haruka coos. "You should've paid more attention~"

"Y-you...whore...you friggin whore!" Ryobi growls.

"Enough stalling. Get moving."

Meanwhile, Imu is already stripped from her uniform except for her knee high socks and Murasaki is taking the lead on kissing her. Imu doesn't fight it and returns the kiss. There is nothing more than having her own little sister teach her something new. And the art of feeling good is one of them.

"Mmmm...haaah...chu...Murasaki...mmm" Imu moans through the kiss.

"Onee-chan...mmm...let's do more together..." the violet haired girl whispers. She spreads out her legs and her older sister to come forward. "Please...Onee-chan...I can't do this alone..."

"Murasaki..." Imu hesitates for a second. She cannot believe Haruka changed Murasaki, but another part of her feels proud. Proud that her little sister is teaching her something great, all from learning from Haruka. "Okay, Murasaki...let's do this."

Meanwhile, Ryobi is moving her hips slowly, but Haruka is not amused. She furrows her eyebrows and grabs the brunette's hips.

"Come on, Ryobi-chan," she says. "This is boring. Move faster."

"Guh...this is just...too...much...ahhhhh~!" Ryobi moans. "I can't...endure this..."

"Sure you can...just keep moving."

Ryobi grits her teeth as she moves her hips faster with Haruka's guide. Her hands on the honey blonde's tummy to support herself from falling. Her body is already sweating and her face is red.

Murasaki and Imu are now rubbing each other's pussies while their hands are on each other's shoulders to support themselves from collapsing. They are breathing heavily and moaning while moving their hips. Murasaki weakly looks up at her sister and gives her a small smile..

"I'm having...haaahhhh...so much fun...ahh...Onee-chan...aaaahhh~!" The violet haired girl says.

"Murasaki...I...haaah...ahhhh...same here...ohhhhh...I feel the same...ahhhh~"

Murasaki manages to move forward and wrap her arms around her sister's neck. She shuts her eyes tightly from moving a bit faster earlier. Imu returns the embrace.

"Y-you're wonderful...Murasaki...thank you...you've taught me something...haaah...so wonderful...haaaah~!"

Both sisters continue moving their hips, moaning beautifully while Ryobi is lost in feeling the pleasure of Haruka's cock. She feels that her mind has completely gone blank and can do nothing but focus on Haruka and her penis.

"Haruka...ohhhhh...Haruka...I...I can't...hold it back...anymore!" The brunette moans. "I'm gonna...haaaaahh...ahhhh...!"

"Yes, Ryobi-chan~!" Haruka says. "Take my semen! Take it all~!"

"Onee-chan...I'm gonna...haaah~!"

"Same here...ah...Murasaki...!"

Ryobi shuts her eyes tightly as she arches her back. "H-HARUKAAAAAAAA!"

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAN~!"

"MURASAKKIIIII~!"

It is then that Ryobi, Murasaki and Imu have reached their limits, and they scream in pleasure. Murasaki collapses on Imu's lap while Ryobi falls on Haruka's chest, using her breasts as pillows. The honey blonde grins as the brunette pants heavily.

Haruka just grins, feeling that her work here is done. The power of her lady-penis really does work. And she taught the three of them the experience of feeling good. And she is proud of them.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Mikey-kun for hearing me out. I had to get this out of my head cause…I wanted to add this to my "Murasaki's Yuri Harem" but I have another pairing waiting and I can't change it again. I have to stick with what I have.

Until then, long and detailed reviews~


	2. Haruka x Ikaruga

**Chapter 2**

 **Haruka Dominates The Class President**

 **A/N: This is actually the third installment, but I decided to make it as chapters instead of oneshots. If you want to read the previous story, go to JojoDo's profile and click on the second installment of "Experience in Pleasure"**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one~**

Haruka stares at the class president through the window of Hanzo academy unseen. She has enjoyed using her extra part she drank from a potion she made herself and decided to do it again. After seducing Murasaki, Ryobi and Katsuragi, she is trying to decide who to seduce next. Then, she went and looked at Hanzo's students to see if she can get some ideas.

She eyes the beautiful Ikaruga. She is very disiplined and a serious student alright. Heck, she may not have been experienced in sex before. She may be Yomi's lover, but it wouldn't hurt to borrow her for a bit, wouldn't it?

The real question is how to reel Ikaruga in without her knowing Haruka invited her. Then it hits her. If Yomi were to ask her, it would be a piece of cake. Using her ninja speed, she vanishes and heads back to the cave to do some planning.

*Later*

Ikaruga walks in the cave, holding the note one of her messenger pigeons sent earlier and looks around.

"Yomi?" She says. "I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

When she turns a corner, she gasps to see Haruka smiling evilly at her.

"Hello, Ikaruga, my dear~" she says.

"Wh-what? H-Haruka-san!?" Ikaruga stammers.

"Fufu~! Nice to see you, Miss Class President," Haruka approaches her, but the dark haired girl backs away a few steps.

"I-I thought I was supposed to talk to Yomi-san!" Ikaruga says. "Where is she!?"

"Oh, she didn't send the note," Haruka says as she tips the class president's chin to her level. "I did. And you're going to learn all about true pleasure~"

"Eh?" This surprises the dark haired girl very much. "N-no, please. I-I think I'll pass..."

Haruka removes her skirt, revealing a fully erect penis. Before the dark haired girl can react, the honey blonde gently gets her down on her knees.

"Like what you see?" Haruka says, grinning. "I actually made some medicine that enables me to do this. Come on, give it a try."

Ikaruga stares at the thick penis. "Oh...oh, my...so...so big..." She gives a few licks and goes around in circles a couple times.

Haruka smiles at this, but certainly wasn't feeling it just yet.

"Hey, hey, don't be shy," Haruka says. She gently grabs her head and inserts her penis inside Ikaruga's mouth.

Haruka then moves her head back and forth with Ikaruga's muffled moans heard. The honey blonde grins as she keeps on going. That expression of Ikaruga's is just too cute to ignore. The feeling of her lips rubbing against her penis and the muffled moans turns her on.

"Yes, that's it~" Haruka coos. "Keep it coming!"

Ikaruga bobs her head back and forth a few more times until she stops at the head of the penis and uses her tongue to lick around it a little bit before going back and sucking it like a popsicle.

The large amounts of sucking and licking makes Haruka reach her limit, sooner than she expected. But she is happy. She guides Ikaruga to suck on it faster and faster, with her balls smacking Ikaruga's bottom lip and chin as she goes.

"H-here it comes, Ikaruga!" Haruka groans. "Take it all!"

And then, she finally lets it out after one last push, letting her penis go all the way to her throat, a flood of semen filling Ikaruga's mouth. Instintively, the dark haired girl swallows it all down to her empty stomach.

After Ikaruga pulls away, she starts panting heavily, due to lack of oxygen. Haruka grins as she kneels down to her level.

"That was a nice blowjob, Ikaruga~" she coos. "But...there's more to do. Come here." She cups her hands on both cheeks, leans in and gives the class president a deep, passionate kiss.

"N-no...mmmph...w-wait...haaaah...mm...chu..."

It's too late. Haruka's lips are already connected with hers and the two are kissing passionately with tongues caressing one another.

"Mmmph! Mmm...haaah...chu..." Ikaruga moans softly. "H-Haruka...s-san..."

"Hehe~! Oh, Ikaruga-chan...mmmm...chu...~"

The two pull away to gain some air. Haruka lies down on her back, grabs Ikaruga and sets her down with her behind in her face. She takes her two fingers and rubs them against Ikaruga's wet black panties.

"Ah...n-no! Not there!" Ikaruga cries.

"You're already this wet, hmmm~? Impressive." The honey blonde uses her tongue to lick her wet pussy.

Ikaruga shuts her eyes tightly, but she can feel Haruka's fully erect penis touch her cheek. Out of instinct, she turns, grabs her penis with one hand and begins to insert it inside her mouth.

Haruka removes Ikaruga's panties and digs deeper inside her pussy using her tongue to explore inside her vaginal walls. Ikaruga keeps busying herself sucking and licking Haruka's cock like there's no tomorrow. The feeling of this thick cock is too good for her to resist. She can't help herself. She needs some more of that semen in her mouth. So she keeps on going while Haruka does the same with her pussy.

It is then that both of them are reaching their limit, thus they do their magic at a slight faster pace about 5 more times until they reach their climax.

A flood of semen fills Ikaruga's mouth while love juices squirt all over Haruka's face. The dark haired girl pulls away, panting hard from the lack of oxygen and after swallowing the semen. Haruka grins as she stands up, along with Ikaruga.

"Now, time for the main event~" Haruka turns Ikaruga around, grabbing both of her wrists from behind and inserts her thick cock inside her wet pussy.

"Ahhhhh~!" Ikaruga cries with her calm and soft voice now becoming high pitched and loud. "Wh-what...it's so...so...big...inside me..."

"Wow! You're tight, Ikaruga-chan~" Haruka says. "Well, here I go." The honey blonde starts pumping away.

Ikaruga lets out high pitched moans and whimpers with each thrust, closing her eyes as she takes it all.

"S-so thick...ahhhh...haaaah~!" Ikaruga pants.

"Feels good, doesn't it~?"

Haruka says with a grin.

Ikaruga nods along with more whimpers and moans. She cannot speak clearly due to the pleasant feeling of Haruka's cock inside her pussy. She can also feel that her mind is going blank. Again, this feels too good for the class president.

The thrusting keeps on going and going for a while. Ikaruga lets out more high pitched moans with Haruka grinning at her. It is then that she is about to reach her limit again and begins to thrust faster and faster.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum...Ikaruga-chan!" Haruka groans.

She thrusts about 5 more times until she puts in one last thrust hard and releases another flood of semen inside, making Ikaruga arch her back and scream in pleasure. Her eyes are almost at the back of her head and her tongue is sticking out.

"S-so much...inside me..." she pants.

Recovering from her orgasm, Haruka gently lies Ikaruga down on the floor, grinning beautifully while tracing her finger at her exposed breasts when she undid her white shirt on her uniform.

"H-Haruka...san..." the class president whispers.

"Hehe! I want to do so much more with you, Ikaruga-chan~" Haruka coos in her face. She points her lady penis at Ikaruga's pussy and without hesitation, she puts it in.

"N-no...not again..." Ikaruga moans as she closes her eyes. "But...but..."

Haruka starts pumping slowly, still wearing a smile on her face. "Wow! You're really tight." She grabs one leg and holds it against her, clutching it tightly.

Ikaruga just lets the mad scientist do her thing. It just feels too good to resist whatsoever. Her arms are spread out as well. The class president lets out a few whimpers and moans as Haruka keeps on thrusting.

"Hehe! Seems like you're enjoying it, Ikaruga-chan~"

"Th-that's not...ah...haah..."

"Don't try to hide it~! You can't lie to yourself you know?"

Ikaruga shakes her head roughly while blushing. "I...I keep telling you...ahh...it doesn't...feel that...g-good..."

"Say that all you want, but that doesn't stop me from doing this to you~"

The pumping gets slightly faster as Haruka puts one hand on Ikaruga's breast to give it a good grope.

"This will sum things up a bit~" she coos.

Ikaruga gives a high pitched whine as she just takes it all. There is really no other choice for her. No escape from Haruka.

The pumping becomes faster and faster as Haruka is about to reach her limit once again. She shuts her eyes tightly as she clutches Ikaruga's leg after letting go of her breast.

"I'm cumming...I'm cumming, Ikaruga-chan!" She groans.

She pumps super fast for a few seconds until she lets it out, making Ikaruga arch her back and scream in pleasure. Her eyes are almost at the back of her head again and her tongue sticks out.

"Haaah...haaah...inside...so much..." Ikaruga pants.

"Hehe! Oh, Ikaruga-chan~"

She pulls it away and semen drips down Ikaruga's pussy.

"Mmmm~! What a workout that was," Haruka says. She kneels down and kisses her on the cheek. "I had fun, Ikaruga-chan. It was nice. Hope we do it again sometime, my dear class president~"

Ikaruga just lays there, panting from exhaustion. Honestly, for her, it was a wonderful experience. It felt good all the way through. Haruka walks away with a grin on her face.

"Hehe! I am so good~" she says to herself.


	3. Haruka x Hibari

**Chapter 3**

 **Pain and Pleasure**

Yagyuu is growing suspicious. HIbari is supposed to be back home from shopping 20 minutes ago, but it's already been an hour and a half. Her worries keep on growing until she finally couldn't take it anymore. She starts to grab her umbrella, transform in to Shinobi form and dash straight toward the entrance.

"Oh, Yagyuu-chan~!" Asuka just so happens to be walking by. "What are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Hibari!" the silver haired girl says as she turns toward the leader. "I think Hibari's in trouble!"

Asuka tilts her head in confusion. "I thought she was only shopping. She's not back yet?"

"No! It's been long enough! I have to find her!"

She is gone in a flash with Asuka standing there, stunned.

 ****Crimson Squad Hideout****

Hibari is panting hard while on her knees, bound in fluffy hand cuffs behind her back. She is wearing a crimson bondage outfit with thigh high boots. She starts looking up when something smacks her on the side, making her upper body lower towards the floor with only her butt high in the air.

"Now that look like it hurt~" Haruka says. She raises a riding crop and hits her a couple more times on the back and then on the side again. Hibari lets out a cry of pain/pleasure from those hits. "Now, now, sweetie~! It's not over yet." She taps the riding crop on her palm a few times. "So…let's make things clear, huh, pumpkin~? What hurts more?" She raises it again and hits her right butt cheek. "Here? Or here~?" She hits her left butt cheek. "On the right side?" She hits Hibari's side. "Or your back?" She hits that as well.

Hibari lets out more cries of pleasure and after Haruka stops, she cackles. The flower eyes girl weakly turns toward the honey-blonde.

"M-m…more…Haruka-san….please…"

Haruka drops to her level. "What's that? I can't hear you, lamb chop~. I believe you were begging for something?"

"Haruka-san…do more…mean things…to me…" Hibari got hit so many times that she can barely speak, but it's alright. Haruka isn't that cruel to her.

"Hehe! I'd be happy to, dear~" Haruka stands up and taps her riding crop again. "Besides, I have ALL the time in the world~"

Hibari nods while smiling weakly. She didn't ask for this, but due to the painful pleasure Haruka is giving her after the honey blonde tricked her into inviting her for a lovely tea party, she can't resist anymore. Haruka already has her like she's under a spell.

"But first off," She puts her high heels on Hibari's crotch, making the pinkette cry out loudly in pleasure. "Let me keep on hitting you with this riding crop, okay~?"

Hibari lets out more and more cries of pleasure as the beating keeps on going.

 ****Meanwhile****

Yagyuu jumps from rooftop to rooftop as she searches for her best friend. She has to find her no matter what. She continues to leap on all rooftops until she approaches a forest. The silver haired girl knows she is coming close.

"Don't worry, Hibari!" she says to herself. "I'll find you and soon, you'll be safe in my arms."

 ****Crimson Squad Base****

"Ahhh…haaaah….aaaahhhh….harder Haruka-san! Do it harder and deeper~!" Hibari cries out as she is being penetrated from her pussy while the honey blonde holds her by the hips from behind and drills her lady-penis back and forth intensely.

"Hehe~! Begging for more already, huh? I like it!" Haruka proceeds to thrust harder than before.

Hibari shuts her eyes tightly with a wide smile on her face, crying and whimpering as the honey blonde pumps away. The feeling of her thick lady-penis feels just too good to resist. She starts to move her hips herself with her large breasts jiggling at the movement, plus some happy tears dropping shortly after. Haruka turns her around, performing a Missionary position while looking down at her cute slave. She leans down and gives slobbery kisses for a brief moment before pulling away, grabbing both of her legs and keeps on pumping away. For the flower eyed girl, this is just bliss. Absolute bliss with Haruka giving her as much pleasure as she wants.

It is then that Haruka is about to reach her limit. "I'm gonna cum…Hibari-chan…I'm cumming….!"

Hibari weakly looks up at her, nodding. "Go…go on, Haruka-san. Release all of it inside me! Please!"

Haruka nods as she pumps harder and faster a few more times until she gives on last thrust and releases a flood of semen inside Hibari's pussy. The flower eyed girl lets out a scream of pleasure while arching her back, feeling the semen fill her insides. Haruka pulls away and the white liquid leaks out from her pussy while Hibari lies there, panting from exhaustion.

 ****Meanwhile****

Yagyuu sprints and sprints to where her best friend might be: in the Crimson Squad Base. Her senses told her that Hibari might be in that place since she was worried that she might be in trouble, so with a burst of speed, she hurries toward that place.

 ****Crimson Squad Base****

"Haaahhh…well, dearie, I've gotta go," Haruka says. "It's been fun, though, right~?" She looks toward the exhausted pinkette, still wearing her bondage outfit and lying on her side, hands free from the fluffy hand cuffs. "Well, I hope you did since both of us had a good time. You can stay here as long as you like after you recover. Just…try not to break anything while I'm gone, okay? And hey…" She walks towards the pinkette and leans down toward her. "If Yagyuu-san somehow gets here…tell her I said hello~"

Hibari doesn't respond and Haruka kisses her on the cheek while standing up. She then walks out of the base to do some shopping for some more ingredients for her future experiments.

Yagyuu just about made it to the base just as Haruka disappears. The silver haired girl grits her teeth as she runs inside. Thankfully no one's around, so she searches everywhere for her best friend. She turns her head to the right and gasps at the sight of the poor pinkette.

"No…" she shakes her head and rushes over toward her best friend's aid and tenderly picks her up. "Hibari…"

The flower eyed girl slowly opens her eyes, smiles weakly at the silver haired girl. "Y-Yagyuu….chan…"

The stoic girl sheds a tear as she holds her tight against her. "I'm so sorry, Hibari. I didn't make it in time…"

Hibari is too weak to speak anymore, but a gentle touch on Yagyuu's cheek and a soft smile on her face is just enough to assure the silver haired girl that everything is okay. Sure she has a few scrapes here and there, plus some semen that's all over her, but no harm has been done to the pinkette. Though Yagyuu wants to believe Hibari, part of her also wants to teach Haruka a lesson. But according to Hibari, she decides to let it go for now. With a peck on the cheek from Hibari, a blushing Yagyuu carries her home.

 **Next Pairing: Haruka x Asuka**


	4. Haruka x Yomi x Ikaruga

**Chapter 4**

 **Service Me!**

Ikaruga walks toward the hideout since she is asked by Yomi from her messenger pigeon a while ago, saying that they need to talk. Curious, she decides to visit her at the hideout since it was clearly urgant. She walks in her Hanzo uniform, smiling as she thinks about her beloved.

In just 15 minutes, she arrives at the hideout and proceeds to enter. However, she hears two voices and one of them is sexy moans from her beloved Yomi. She gasps and runs toward a room where the two of them are probably coming from and slams her door open.

"Yomi-san!" Ikaruga cries as she witnesses her beloved Yomi sucking Haruka's cock. "Y-Yomi...san?"

The blonde pulls away and licks her lips. "Hi...Ikaruga-san~"

Ikaruga is red in the face, both with anger and embarassment. "H-HARUKA-SAN! What do you think you're doing with Yomi-san? I wasn't enough... now you have to... w-with Yomi-san..."

Haruka gives a wink. "It's nothing personal, sweetie. I just need lots of variety to test my new toy on. It's for...science! Yeah, science~"

Yomi blushes and grins. "I-it's actually pretty... good... Ikaruga-san~"

Ikaruga can't believe what she's hearing. "Y-Yomi-san! Th-that's so naughty of you!"

Yomi winks and smiles. "Hee hee! Cmon, Ikaruga-san! Come be naughty with me~"

Ikaruga blushes and hesitates for a moment. From the looks of it, Yomi's really enjoying it. And Haruka encourages her to keep on sucking her cock, which she does.

"I...I don't know..." The last time she did it, it was amazing to her. But maybe that's only because Haruka convinced her and screwed her senseless. It was tough to get used to.

Yomi pulls away and saunters toward her to cup both hands to her cheeks. "It's okay...Ikaruga-san. Please...I don't wanna enjoy this alone. I want YOU with me."

"Ohhh I... I dunno..." Ikaruga blushes madly. It was very embarassing and dirty to think about, for a sophisticated girl like herself. But Yomi... she was enjoying it. And doing it with her would make her happy and bring them closer together. Making Yomi happy was something Ikaruga loved to do…

"...Okay, Yomi-san. I'll do it for you. Let's have fun... together."

Haruka is silent, but her grin shows her excitement. Her body shudders as blood flows to her cock and makes it taller and harder than ever. The thought of two lovely girls tending to her... it was like heaven!

Ikaruga gets on her knees, on the left side of Haruka. Yomi is on the right side. With a simultaneous smile, they lean in and start dragging their tongues up her shaft, all the way to the tip.

"Ahhhhhh... yesssss... that's the stuff~" Haruka coos, her eyes rolling back.

They each take turns for a while: Ikaruga licks her cock head and takes it in her mouth for a minute, then Yomi tags in and she gives Haruka head. Haruka's body arches as she cries out with adorable whimpers, voicing her approval.

"Ahhh yes! Yes! Ahhhh you're doing so good... ahhhhhhhhh~"

After a few minutes of taking turns, Ikaruga and Yomi look at each other with a smile.

"Time for a team effort! Ready, Yomi-san?"

"Hai!"

They both wrap their lips around each half of Haruka's pink tip, and they start sucking downwards all the way across the length of her thick veiny shaft. They reach her testicles, and each girl takes one in her mouth and suckles it gently.

"Ohhhhh! Ohhhh yes! Ohhhh tag team meeeee~" Haruka sings.

Ikaruga and Yomi continue licking on Haruka's cock, on each side with the honey blonde loving every bit of their touch. They lick, kiss and then take turns fondling her balls as their tongues make their way up and down on the sides of her dick.

"Ohhhhh, man! I think I'm reaching my limit now!" Haruka groans. "I'm gonna cum soon!"

This encourages the girls to do the licking more and take turns sucking on her cock just a few seconds after she says it. Then, Haruka can't hold back any longer. After Ikaruga puts her cock inside her mouth, semen squirting out and filling her belly. But Haruka knows that Yomi needs it as well.

After getting her fill, Ikaruga backs away to give Yomi a chance to do it. She puts Haruka's cock inside her mouth and gets the rest. The two girls then sit back and lick their lips in satisfaction.

"Mmmmm~!" Yomi hums. "Tastey~!"

Haruka walks over to Ikaruga. "We're not even close to done, my pets. I've got more in store for you~" She lies on her back and beckons the Class President over. "Come, Ikaruga-chan. Let's give you a ride~"

The dark haired girl nods with a smile on her face and walks toward the honey blonde and when she's on top of her, the class president points Haruka's cock towards her pussy rubbing it for a moment before proceeding to lower herself.

"Here I go..." Ikaruga says and slowly and steadily, she puts herself lower and lower, feeling the cock enter her insides. "Ohhhh...it's so…thick!"

"Fufu~! That's how you like it, right~?" Haruka coos. "Come on. In deeper~"

Ikaruga nods and lowers herself a bit faster. Then, when it's all the way in, Ikaruga is shocked to find herself sitting on Haruka's cock, not really, but the feel of its thickness makes her surprised.

"It's...it's in...!" the class president moans.

"Excellent! Now, enjoy your ride, Ikaruga-chan~!" Haruka says.

"Yes...~!"

And then...up and down Ikaruga goes with her large breasts jiggling up and down as well. She still has her uniform on, but she doesn't care. She NEEDS that cock now and she wants it badly. Yomi just watches from a few feet away, feeling the need to masturbate, so she gets on her bottom, spreads out her legs and fondles her own pussy while watching this beautiful sight.

"How does it feel, Ikaruga-chan~?" Haruka says.

"Aahhhhh...haaaah...it feels...so good!" Ikaruga moans. "I feel soooo gooood~!"

"Move faster if you want to. You'll feel good even more~!"

"Yes, I will...Mistress! I will move faster!"

"That's my girl~"

Ikaruga proceeds to move a bit faster than before, her head bobbing back and forth and the thickness of Haruka's cock makes her eyes roll at the back of her head and her tongue sticking out a little. This feels so good that her mind is going blank already. She wants nothing more than Haruka's cock. And Haruka is more than happy having the class president going non-stop.

"Keep it coming, Ikaruga-chan~" Haruka says. "Here, I'll help you out." She grabs the class president's hips and guides her to go faster and faster.

"Hyaaahhhh...ohhhhhhhh,..I love it...Haruka-san! My mIstress! I love how your thing is drilling my insides! It makes me go crazy!" the class president moans loudly.

"Then by all means~" Haruka says. "Keep it up as much as you like! I'll cum hard on you after this as a reward~!"

"Oh, yes! Please! Please reward me with your sticky liquid! I beg you!" Ikaruga pumps harder and harder, putting her hands on Haruka's chest, gritting her teeth through some moans and whimpers.

Yomi still watches while masturbating. "Oh, Ikaruga-san...my beloved Ikaruga-san! I want to cum along...with you! My sweet!"

The pumping continues with love juices already squirting out from Ikaruga's pussy, but the class president still wants to do it before she climaxes. Clenching her fists on Haruka's body, she grits her teeth as she pumps up and down faster and harder until she is finally reaching her limit.

"Haruka-san...Haruka-san!" Ikaruga moans. "I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" Haruka says. "I'll shoot my semen good and hard for being such a good pet~!"

"Please...aaaahhhhh...give it to me...HARUKA-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" At that moment, Ikaruga arches her back, eyes rolled at the back of her head and tongue sticking out as semen shoots from Haruka's cock and inside her womanhood, making her scream in pleasure.

Yomi climaxes as well at the same time Ikaruga climaxed. Then, when it's all over, Haruka gently lies Ikaruga down on her back while the class president is panting hard, exhausted and probably passed out from her orgasmic high.

As Haruka sits there and recovers, she takes a strange look at her cock. It hadn't gone limp yet. She reaches over and touches it... it's still hard and throbbing!

Her eyes dart over to Yomi, who's laying on the floor with her panties around her ankles.

"...Yomi-san. Come here, my sweet~"

Yomi looks over at Haruka, who is grinning seductively. She already knows she's next.

"H-Haruka-san! Y-you want... to...?"

"I'm still not done yet, sweetie. Ikaruga-chan is already spent, so now... it's your turn~"

Yomi looks at Haruka's cock, still standing tall. Her pussy immediately gets wet at the thought of feeling it inside her. She's drawn to it... like a junkie to their fix.

"Haruka-san... have your way with me~" Yomi exclaims. She kicks off her panties and crawls on top of Haruka's lap, lowering herself slowly. She let's out a loud gasp upon feeling the large tip pry her pussy lips apart and shove deep into her.

"Ohhh...! OHHH!"

Haruka lets out a breathy moan as she grabs Yomi's hips and begins guiding her slowly up and down.

"Ahhhh... yessssss Yomi-san... you feel just as good... ahhh~"

The slow moving of hips quickly becomes a meaty slapping symphony as Haruka's cock starts burrowing into Yomi's depths, so fast and hard that her testicles flailed wildly. Yomi's moans came out like she was sitting in a massage chair, long and broken.

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hhhhhhh! H-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-u-u-u-u-u-k-a-s-a-a-a-a-a-a-n~"

Haruka's soft moans became loud, whimpering pants as she expended the last of her energy in this second round of debauchery. She could already feel it building up, begging to break out of her urethral confinement.

"Haaaah! Haaaaaah! Yomi-san! Ahhh! So tight and fresh! Ahhh! Gonna... cum... hard... in you!"

Yomi broke out into orgasm upon hearing those sexy words. Her love juices sputtered from her walls as the cock onslaught claimed her. She had to scream out her consent, as her body was in so much pleasure.

"OHHHH HARUKA-SAN! C-CUM IN ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR WARM JUICE!"

Haruka's muscles loosened and her back arched. With a yell, her second load of cum came bursting out and blasting Yomi's inner walls with a white splash. Another load came out... another... finally one last stream of cum spilled out before Haruka finally collapsed against the floor.

"AHH! Haah…haah...hufff...huff...huff..."

Yomi met the same fate as Ikaruga; her body experienced such immense pleasure that she fell asleep like a light switch turning "OFF". As for Haruka, she wasn't long behind... her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as the fatigue of back-to-back orgasms rendered her body weary. With a big yawn, she fell asleep and joined her two lovers in a sexual slumber.

 **A/N: I changed my mind from my previous pairing I mentioned. Sorry. XD But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this pairing. Had it on my mind for a while. Long and detailed reviews, okay~? Have a nice day~!**


	5. Haruka x Yuyaki

**Chapter 5**

 **To The Victor**

It feels like time flew by fast. Clashing of weapons, sparks flying and cries of two shinobi just battling it out until one of them can no longer stand. Haruka licks her lips as she stands over her defeated opponent. And it's none other than Yuyaki. No one knows why or how the battle started, but since Haruka discovered Yuyaki's split personality, it makes her want to have fun with her.

Here is Haruka, standing over the unconscious Yuyaki, who lost her swords upon being defeated and they are about 10 feet away from her. Grinning Haruka leans down and playfully pokes her cheek.

"Awwwww, it's so cute how you're lying down like that~" she whispers. "What happened to that confident persona, hm?"

Yuyaki doesn't say anything. She can't even hear Haruka speaking since she's knocked out cold like that. With a lyrical giggle, Haruka lifts up the tanned girl bridal style with a smile on her face.

"Come on, Yuyaki-chan~" she says. "I'll take you back to my home."

 ****Later****

Yuyaki moans as her eyes flutter open little by little, her vision a little blurry for a moment before it clears to see bright light above her. She puts her hand to her forehead and sits up a little, looking around. She's alone in a room on a large bed. She gasps softly as she frantically looks around and then down at herself. She is wearing black lingerie with black stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist. Plus, she's wearing knee high boots to add.

"E-eh?" she cries. "Wh-what...what's...going on!?"

She is so scared right now she has a hard time moving. She's in a very strange place on a bed. And who knows who kidnapped her? Suddenly, the door opens and Yuyaki frantically looks for her weapons. But...they were gone. She has no other second to move when the door fully opens and Haruka appears, wearing white lingerie of the same set as Yuyaki's.

"Why, hello, Yuyaki-chan~" Haruka greets. "I see that you're finally awake! Do you like the new outfit I put on you~?"

"Wh-wha...H-Haruka-san...was it?" Yuyaki asks.

"The one and only~" the honey blonde gestures toward herself. She then crawls on the bed and takes one hand in hers. "And you, my lovely...are very sexy to see~"

"What do you...mean? How did I...g-get here?"

"I carried you here. This is my Crimson Squad base, you see? Homura-chan's Crimson Squad base."

"Homura...san..." The shy tanned girl could've sworn she heard that name before, but can't put a finger on it.

"Now then," Haruka moves in closer just as their large breasts nearly touch each other by a couple inches. "Why don't I take good care of you, hmmm~?"

"What are you saying? I have a home to get to, too, you know?"

"Why is that? I defeated you in battle, so you'll have to pay with your body~"

"Pay...with my body...?" To her, that sounds ridiculous. She backs away to cover her chest with her hands, but Haruka gently pulls one of them away, inching closer to her. "H-Haruka...san..."

"Yuyaki-chan~" the honey blonde coos as she plays with her hair. "Just this once, okay?"

"B-but...mmmmph!" Before the tanned girl can finish, her lips are already locked with Haruka's, silencing her.

Yuyaki tries to struggle, but Haruka's quick hand pins her down on the bed, her lips never leaving the tanned girl's. Shortly after, the kiss deepens and Haruka's tongue caresses Yuyaki's inside her mouth with soft moans coming from the tanned girl. Haruka's hungry hand goes for Yuyaki's breast and gropes it in a circular motion, making Yuyaki let out muffled moans. When Haruka pulls away, making the tanned girl whine from the kiss being done, she licks her lips.

"Y-you kissed me..." Yuyaki says as she puts her hand to her lips. "A kiss that's not supposed to be yours..."

"Oh~? So you already have another?" Haruka grins. "Interesting~"

"Wh-why...Haruka-san...?" Yuyaki whimpers.

"Why? I just want to have fun," Haruka replies and gets off the bed. "You should just relax and have fun yourself. Here, I'll get you some refreshments before we go any further okay?" She goes over towards her desk to pour in a couple cups of pink liquid inside and then goes back to hand Yuyaki her drink. "Here, drink up~"

Yuyaki looks at the drink for a moment, looks up at Haruka, who just lifts her cup with a wink. Both of them down their drinks, but Haruka just pretends to drink hers while eyeing Yuyaki as she downs her drink. She then takes her cup and puts them back on the desk and turns around to see Yuyaki putting a hand to her head and panting hard.

"Wh-why am I...why is my body...suddenly feeling...s-so hot?"

Haruka smiles seductively as she crawls on the bed again and puts her hand on her shoulder, putting on a fake act. "Oh, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"me...please...Haruka-san...please...touch me..." Yuyaki whimpers. "I'm begging you...I don't know if I can hold back...any longer…"

In an instant, Yuyaki grabs Haruka's hand and quickly puts it under her wet panties. Haruka just grins.

"You want to be touched, you say~?" the honey blonde questions.

"Y-yes...please..." the tanned girl moans just from Haruka's fingers entering inside her womanhood. "Ahhhh...y-your fingers are already touching my insides…"

"Ahhhhh, I see~" Haruka says as she scoots closer to her. "Let me take care of that for you then~"

"Yes...thank you...Haruka-san..." Yuyaki says.

Fingers move inside Yuyaki's womanhood, stirring up, down and in circles, making Yuyaki moan and whimper and urge her to keep going. Yuyaki doesn't know why, but her body keeps on telling her to feel the pleasure over and over. She doesn't want her to stop.

"K-Keep going...Haruka-san..." Yuyaki cries. "it feels so good...!"

"With pleasure~" Haruka replies as she gently lies the tanned girl on the bed and kisses her while keeping on fingering inside her womanhood.

Yuyaki looks up at the honey blonde and immediately cups her to her cheeks and kisses her on the spot. Haruka manages to keep on fingering inside her womanhood while returning the kiss. For Yuyaki, she wants it more and more. It's unbearable. She cannot resist the pleasure at all.

By the time they pull away, Haruka giggles. "Ohhhh, Yuyu-chan. You sweetie, I didn't know you would be THAT eager for me to touch you, hmm~?"

"I-I'm so...sorry!" Yuyaki whimpers as she shuts her eyes tightly. "I just...haaah...need you...t-to touch me, Haruka-san! I don't know...ngh! What to do!"

Haruka's fingers are deeper inside Yuyaki's womanhood, making the tanned girl moan louder and her whimpers are high and soft for a moment before jerking her head back, letting out a louder moan.

"Y-your fingers are...ahh!" the tanned girl cries.

"Feels good, doesn't it~?" Haruka coos as she kisses her just briefly. She lifts her up and embraces her with one arm. "You can let it out if you want. Don't hold back~"

Yuyaki shakes her head as she hugs her back tightly. "No! I want to feel good more! I don't want to c-cum just yet!"

"Then how about I touch you more like this~?" Haruka pulls away, lifts up Yuyaki's bra and begins to fondle her breast with her other hand and then suck on the other. She licks her nipple, having her tongue going around in circles for a bit before nibbling on it, then sucking on it again. "Mmm~! Mmmhmmm! Your breasts feel so soft and big~"

"Haaaaaah...hyah...yes...please do it more!" Yuyaki begs. "It feels so…good!"

Haruka nods and proceeds to continue licking, sucking and nibbling at her breasts, one after the other while her hand is still under Yuyaki's cloth, fingering inside her wet womanhood. Over and over Haruka touches her like her life depends on it until finally, Yuyaki can't hold back any longer. She NEEDS to climax. She's held back for far too long. Embracing the honey blonde again, she shuts her eyes tightly while gritting her teeth.

"Oh...oh, no!" the tanned girl cries. "I...I'm gonna...c-cum! I'm sorry...Haruka-san! But...please...let me climax!"

Tears are falling from Yuyaki's eyes as she says this, making Haruka grin and move her fingers faster and faster.

"As you wish, Yuyu-chan~" she whispers in her ear, making the tanned girl quiver. "Cum as much as you want~"

Yuyaki hugs her tighter as she can feel the honey blonde's fingers stir inside her faster and faster until she reaches her limit. Yuyaki jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure and then love juices explode out of her womanhood, on her hand and some are dripping on the sheets. Haruka pulls her hand away, making Yuyaki whine and collapse in exhaustion face up on the bed, panting hard. Haruka licks all of Yuyaki's love juices off her hand with satisfaction and looks down at the exhausted tanned girl. She lies down next to her and traces two fingers from her chest toward her thigh high stockings and back.

"You did very well, Yuyu-chan~" Haruka coos. "I'm proud of you~"

Yuyaki whines as the fingers pull away from her body and a hand gently caresses her cheek. "Haruka...san..." she breathes.

Haruka gently kisses her on the forehead. "Stay for the night? I'm sure I can teach you a lot more tonight~"

The tanned girl gives a small smile and nods. "Teach me anything…Haruka-san..."


End file.
